Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum is the main protagonist from the anime Pokemon series. Anime Empire As the advisor to the Emperor, Ash has served as second in command ever since X became king. Personality Ash is a really energetic, optomistic kid. Relationships Pikachu Pikachu has been with Ash since he began his life as a Pokemon trainer, and is a VERY close friend to Ash. Misty TBA Brock TBA Gray Oak TBA May TBA Dawn TBA Paul TBA Iris TBA Cilian TBA Trip TBA Team Rocket TBA Serena TBA Clemont TBA See also *Red Gallery Ash-Ketchum-pokemon-18073467-373-343.jpg|Ash in his Kanto getup Ash-Ketchum-pokemon-18073469-356-354.jpg Ash-Ketchum-pokemon-18073487-411-359.jpg Ash-ketchum-2.jpeg tumblr_inline_mlq9nyFc9n1qz4rgp.jpg ash and pikachu are ready.jpg ash and pikachu cheerful.JPG ash and pikachu determined.JPG ash and pikachu happy.JPG|Ash in his Advanced Generation getup ash and pikachu hug.jpg ash and pikachu hugging.PNG ash and pikachu ready pokeball.jpg|Ash in his Best Wishes Get Up ash and pikachu ready.JPG ash and pikachu sitting down.JPG ash and pikachu.JPG ash determined.GIF ash go pokemon.JPG ash grr.JPG ash happy.JPG ash helps mewtwo.JPG ash not happy.JPG ash shocked.JPG ash stunned.JPG ash with pokeball.JPG ash won't give up.JPG ash yeah.JPG ash yells.PNG ash you're gonna get it.JPG ash zapped.PNG ash.GIF ash with two pokeballs.png ash and pikachu sleeping.jpg|Ash in his Sinnoh Getup ash and pikachu cheer.jpg|Ash in his X,Y and Z Getup Ashachu.png|Ashachu XY138.png|Ash holding Serena's hand Ash SM.png Ash-and-serena-195324.jpg|Ash and Serena about to kiss ash adjust hat.jpg ash eh.jpg ash i caught a pokemon.jpg ash keep going.jpg ash let's go for it.jpg ash poor pikachu.jpg ash victory.jpg ash you did it pikachu.jpg Videos Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:The Anime Empire Category:Heroes Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Second in Command Category:Emperor X's Generals Category:Kid Heroes Category:Humans Category:Pokemon trainers Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Adorkable Characters Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Pawns Category:Time Travelers Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Badass Normal Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Dimwits Category:Videos Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Allies of the UNSC Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Ash and Serena Category:Members of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Sidekicks Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Enemies of Alphamon Category:Successful Heroes Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Members of The K Team Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Boyfriends Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Main Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Members of The K Team Category:Characters favorite by Porfirio 739 Category:Descendants Category:Ketchum Family Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Sibling Category:Special Agents